Xavier O'Kett
Xavier O'Kett is the code name for an assassin or group of assassins that operated during the late 22nd century and early 23rd century. Xavier O'Kett's first suspected assassination was Harvard Traxler, the CEO of Traxler Industries, in 2180. Xavier O'Kett's last suspected assassination was Roger W. Pierce, the commander and chief of the Reichist Unionist Forces, in 2210. By all signs Xavier O'Kett is not active currently. All known info: * The name Xavier O'Kett is taken from the 2069 wartime classic, My House on Wall Street staring Juliette M. Watson and James Buckfield. In the film, the Buckfield's character, George Staton, is debating weather to enlist in the Army and fight the communists or to stay home and wait out the war in safety. Xavier O'Kett, a war profiteer played by Robert London, attempts to persuade George Staton into working for his firm on Wall Street instead but in the end is unsuccessful. Robert London won an Oscar for his portrayal of the sinister O'Kett. Ironically this was Robert London's last firm before enlisting in the Army. Robert London was killed in the Battle of Chicago. * Xavier O'Kett is believed to operated by using extensive plastic surgery between assignments, including altering race, gender, and age. * Reportedly the price set by Xavier O'Kett is the same for all targets regardless of status, 2 Billion Credits or the equivalent in New Dollars or Reichmarks. * Xavier O'Kett is believed to have had at one point been a member of the UAF military. * Xavier O'Kett works by referral only. * Xavier O'Kett has refused at least 2 jobs. Suspected Cases: Harvard Traxler 2180 On 1 May 2180 Harvard Traxler allegedly jumped to his death out the window of his office in the Traxler building on Trappist-1c. It was officially ruled a suicide by police citing grief over the recent death of his son. In 2219 Alice Traxler confessed to hiring her fathers killer on her deathbed. Suspected Client: Alice Traxler Dr. Julia Kreskin 2183 Dr. Kreskin was a researcher at Albatross Chemical from 2176-2183. On 30 January 2183, Dr. Kreskin died after accidentally improperly sealing a container of bromine gas in her lab while working late one-night according to police. Suspicion was aroused after an accounting mistake that undercounted Albatross Chemical's profits but 1 billion ND that same year. Suspected Client: Albatross Chemical Maj. Herbert Johnson 2188 Maj. Johnson was a UAF Army Intelligence officer with working on an unnamed classified project for the Department of Defence. He had access to the highest level of security clearance. On 27 November 2188 he was hit by a car on his way to work. The driver a 41-year-old unnamed woman reported feeling dizzy and not remembering getting in the car that morning. Later that year there was a 1 Billion ND expense in the Military discretionary budget marked XO. Suspected Client: UAF Joint Chiefs Carl J. Sanderson 2191 Sanderson was a senior actuary with Fujiwara Accounting Limited from 2180-2191. According to police Sanderson committed suicide via self-inflicted gunshot wound. Toji Samosuki and two other executives were found to have 333 million ND unaccounted for each in the fiscal year 2191 according to a 2211 audit. Suspected Client: Fujiwara Accounting Limited Mitchel Bennett 2192 Bennett was a software contractor for the department of defense from 2189-2192. According to police on 17 January 2192, Bennett was fatally shot during a mugging outside his home on Trappist-1g. The mugger was later identified as one Lamarcus L. Washington. Washington professed his innocence throughout the trial and was found guilty on 3 March 2192. On 21 April 2192 Washington was stabbed to death by his cellmate Lewis Revera. Later that year there was a 1 Billion ND expense in the Military discretionary budget marked XO. Suspected Client: UAF Joint Chiefs Carlton X. Brown 2199 Brown was the leader of the Neo Black Panthers from 2195-2199. According to an official investigation on 13 December 2199, Brown was shot by one of his supporters Byran Wallace during a speech at Tallhouse Recreation Center in front of a crowd of 1000 people. Wallace would make his getaway and would later be intercepted at his home 2 miles from the crime scene. Wallace would profess his innocence throughout the trial however he would overdose on prescription painkillers on 4 January 2200, before the end of the trial. In 2199 the IIB budget showed a 1 Billion ND discretionary fund marked XO'K. Suspected Client: UAF IIB Muhammad al-Sulaiman 2203 Suspected Client: UAF Martial's Service Roger W. Pierce 2210 Suspected Client: UAF Joint Chiefs